A Keller Christmas
by BetherdyBabe
Summary: A Christmas series to be added to any day but Christmas. Established McKeller. Each chapter under 1000.
1. Mistletoe

So… now that the Christmas holiday season is technically over here, at least for my family, I decided it would be the opportune time to actually post something Christmas related. I do plan on adding to this (eventually) as we grow further from the season just to keep it in our minds for a bit longer. And ideas are welcome if any Christmas inspiration strikes you.

A Keller Christmas

"Just a little higher, twist it to the left a bit… there, perfect." Rodney's hands came out to help down his girlfriend from the ladder placed snuggly next to the Keller household Christmas tree.

"Thanks for your help, Jenny," Dan Keller directed toward his daughter. "It wouldn't be right if you hadn't put the angel on top of the tree this year."

Jennifer graciously smiled at her father's statement, one hand still clasping Rodney's as she asked, "Oh? What have you done for the last two years without me then?"

"I'll admit it's been a bit lopsided, under-decorated to boot. You two will have to help me fix that this year." His hands rubbed together as if he had a thousand decorations to put up both inside and out now that they were there to help.

Rodney gave a short, apprehensive laugh and Jennifer massaged the back of his hand with her thumb in return. Feeling more confident, he answered the implying hand rub. "It would be our pleasure to decorate the house, sir."

"Mer, boy, we're far past this sir nonsense, aren't we?"

A scowl passed over Rodney's face quickly before lapsing back into an undecidedly cheery smile. Dan had been using his dreaded nickname ever since he briefly met Jeannie for a combined Thanksgiving celebration at the Miller house. If there was one thing Rodney could forever erase from his head, it wouldn't be the knowledge of Peter Kavanagh's existence but the surprised, even delighted look upon Mr. Keller's face when he heard the name.

A resounding clap quickly pulled Rodney back to the present as it was placed squarely on his shoulder. He just managed to choke out a response. "Ah, of course," he momentarily paused, promptly adding, "Dad," after noticing the persistent, though somewhat bony elbow in his side.

"Good. We'll get started on the decorating later tonight. Right now I want to get the snow blower out and give it a go on the driveway."

"We'll come help, Dad," Jennifer offered up the two of them, ready for an excuse to curl up with Rodney and a cup of hot chocolate later.

"Dress warmly then, the wind is supposed to be picking up," he warned before heading for his winter jacket on the hook in the kitchen.

Rodney started to follow but was held back by the hand still linked with Jennifer's. "There's one last touch left." She reached into the box that had also recently contained the angel tree topper and pulled out a small bundle of tattered greenery. Jennifer reached up, standing on tiptoes, to reach a small hook that hung down from the ceiling right in front of the tree and, coincidentally, right above them. After safely slipping the loop over the hook, she declared proudly, "Mistletoe."

He gave it a lasting look, quizzically looked back at the woman waiting patiently before him, and then pointed at it simply. "It's plastic."

"So? The rules still apply," Jennifer replied, inching closer and placing her hands at the back of his neck to draw him smoothly nearer.

Curious now about the entire act, he questioned, "Who would even think to put a hook here anyway?"

"My mom because Dad was a lot easier to trick into a kiss," she answered pointedly, one eyebrow perfectly bent in suggestion.

"But it's plastic. Why would he…" Rodney never finished his question as Jennifer's arms pulled him to meet her waiting lips. His arms found a place well familiar to them at her waist and he drew her closer still, keeping his lips firmly on hers.

A harsh, grated cough reverberated around the room as the elder Keller made his presence known.

Eyebrows rose and lips instantly jumped apart as the sound reached their ears. What they heard next only furthered their eyebrows' ascents.

"I've wanted to do that for years!"


	2. Hot Chocolate

Just a short addition with no real point I thought I'd get out on my mini vacation. Thanks for the look-over, Dani.

Summary: Tree-topper up, mistletoe hung, and shoveling done, it's time for Jennifer's favorite part of the holiday season.

A Keller Christmas

Chapter 2

"You put peppermint in it?" Rodney questioned, disgust only barely held from his tone.

Surprise and even a flash of hope accompanied Jennifer's eyebrow raise. "It was a mix. You're not going to drink it?"

For a moment he said nothing, just stared at the swirling mixture before him as his girlfriend's eyes grew more hopeful.

"It's all yours." He quickly handed it over, vying to make a new hot chocolate void of the monstrosity now given to the happy new owner.

Dan Keller walked into the room and echoed his daughter's eyebrow raise but with none of the hope hers held. "Oh come now, Mer, you have to at least try it. I won't take no for an answer." He stepped up to the cupboard, reaching for another peppermint hot chocolate packet.

"That name… I don't… hey wait, I have one already." Rodney sputtered, attempting to stop the older man from dumping the contents into the very large coffee mug he had pulled out.

"I'll make you a new one. Your last one is long gone if Jenny has so much as seen it."

Rodney looked towards the table and was rewarded with an evasive smile from the hot chocolate inhaler. He looked back and ended up staring right into the depths of the swirling mess a second time.

"Here you go." Dan offered him the oversized mug. "Drink up."

Nothing short of a grimace appeared on Rodney's face as the drink came within smelling distance. "Oh no, I can't. Really." His hands came up in protest to the offending smell.

"Nonsense," Dan replied, practically throwing the mug into his hand.

"No really, I can't," Rodney tried, sighing when he realized he needed an explanation to placate the man. "Christmas Day when I was fourteen, I went to the ER because I had appendicitis. They needed to take a CT scan to confirm it and to do so, I had to drink two cups of the contrast dye. They put it in with lemonade, the idiots. Obviously I couldn't drink that. They tried this berry mixture next but not even a dog could drink that."

"Hey, hold on. When I had my appendix taken out not seven years ago, I was perfectly content with the berry flavor," Jennifer interjected.

"Which is how you can inhale this so readily; you burned all your taste buds already," Dan explained easily. "Is there a point here, Mer?"

Watching Jennifer shrug off her own intended insult, Rodney swallowed another grimace at the use of his name and continued. "With the lemonade and berry out of the running, all they had left was a special peppermint flavoring. It was pure peppermint with just enough water to make sure it stayed in liquid form. They had a bigger problem than early-set appendicitis after that and I haven't been able to stomach it since."

Explanation finished and stomach left churning from the memory, Rodney set the mug down on the table near Jennifer to escape the smell if only a little.

Jennifer slowly eased her fingers around the new, warm mug before her as a frown grew upon her features. How he managed to live life without indulging in strawberries in the summer and peppermint at the holidays was far beyond her understanding.

"All right, then what would you like to drink, Mer?" Dan Keller asked, adding the nickname every chance he got.

"Uh, do you have any eggnog?" Rodney requested.

"Only with peppermint," Dan replied with a grin.


	3. Lofty Spirits

A/N: Ending lines minus the last one completely Dani's idea. Brilliant wrap up, thank you, Dani.

Lofty Spirits

The ladder creaked eerily with the new weight, almost sounding like it was cracking in half with every millimeter Rodney moved.

"Be careful," Jennifer called out, worry lacing each wind-swept word. Granted he was still only on the third step but his fear of heights could send him toppling at any minute.

"Piece of cake," he assured her in a hesitant voice before moving up another rung and creating at least four more creaks.

Both of Jennifer's hands were placed firmly on the bottom of the ladder holding on tightly with all of the strength she could muster with her connecting biceps keeping it straight and steady. Her feet dug the end of the ladder into the pavement the best they could. The only part of her not fully focused on keeping the ladder within millimeters of its position was her mouth. "I know what you're getting for Christmas, Dad."

"And what would that be?" Mr. Keller stood not ten feet behind his daughter to gauge the accuracy of Rodney's actions. One arm crossed his chest to anchor his other up by his chin to slowly scratch it in thought. "A little higher, Mer."

"A double-sided ladder. This old piece of junk doesn't do a thing except scratch off the paint on the house and increase _Rodney's_ possibility of injury at such a ridiculous height." Jennifer afforded her father a stern look accusing him of putting Rodney in such a dangerous situation.

Even with her feet and hands still firmly in place, the ladder pitched inward and back as Rodney heard the words injury and height. By this time he was on the eighth rung of the retractable ladder. Jennifer immediately blanched her knuckles trying to steady the ladder and absently bit her bottom lip in fear. Why did her roof have to be so high up? "Rodney?"

"Yup, fine, fine. Everything's fine." He repeated the word several times to reassure not just Jennifer but himself. The last time he was willingly up off the ground with no real steady footing he had fallen a few harmless feet. Then again, trees weren't the best things to climb. Why did Einstein have to get himself stuck in the tree anyway? Dang cat. But this time there was no genius feline with the common sense of cat food urging him off the ground, only his hopefully soon to be father-in-law. He raised it a little higher as requested.

"Wait, lower it a bit. There you go. You're getting it."

Even and steadied, his breath was finally released from the tight grip he had on it. The last bulb on the strand of lights was finally placed over the last hook and he could get off this rickety ladder. Each step seemed to only bring him a foot closer to the ground miles below. Seven rungs later, the earth rushed up in a hurry to meet his last step down. So did Jennifer. Looking into her grateful grin, the ladder didn't feel so lofty anymore. He had beaten it, and that was that. Her arms had landed somewhere on the other side of his shoulders, pulling him into a hug for his efforts. Maybe he'd climb more ladders to get such a response.

The lights came on as Jennifer pressed a kiss to his cheek and leaned back a bit.

"Hey, Mer…" Mr. Keller's tone had pause to it, "That bulb right there is out. Do you think you could…"

Her arms still holding Rodney against her, Jennifer interrupted her father with a growl, "Dad! Rodney is not going back up there. You can deal with one unlit bulb for a year."

The protective streak Jennifer had for their shared fear of heights was well appreciated by the formerly queasy man. But now it seemed silly and unnecessary. Rodney returned the grateful look and said, "I'd be happy to."


End file.
